


Heart Games (The Letterman Heist)

by TheFool_is_Zero



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFool_is_Zero/pseuds/TheFool_is_Zero
Summary: The New Ham Centurions try to maintain normalcy in the middle of the craziness by playing their annual Letterman Heist, a game the football players play against their significant others. Grizz gives his letter jacket to Sam and asks him join the game.
Relationships: Kelly Aldrich/Becca Gelb, Luke Holbrook/Helena Wu, Sam Eliot & Becca Gelb, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the chapter: You Smell Like Love (Maggery)
> 
> This is my FIRST EVER fan fic, hope you guys like it.
> 
> Set in New Ham, but the coup never happens so Allie still leads. I don’t even want to touch how that comes about or try to guess how it gets resolved. Story starts months after the farm has been established. First wrote it in 3rd person, but then decided to shift to 1st person POV so if there’s some awkward grammar, that’s why.

“It smells like you, Grizz.”

I was puzzled by what my boyfriend, Sam Eliot, said. Sam was sniffing the letter jacket that I brought out of my dresser. A few moments ago, I handed it to Sam for him to try on, and he squealed and immediately wrapped himself in the jacket and dove into my bed, burying his head into the pillows as he clutched at the jacket and rolled around in it. It was adorable. I chuckled at Sam’s reaction and tried to repress a smile, but I could never stop myself when it comes to Sam. All of my smiles now belong to my boyfriend, and I was happy to oblige. I slowly lowered myself on top of Sam and kissed him on the forehead, then raised my head so that Sam can read my lips.

“Oh yeah? And what do I smell like?” I asked.

Sam grabbed the jacket closer and inhaled deeply, then scrunched his face up. “Stinky.”

I raised both of my eyebrows and looked at Sam in mock annoyance. “I do NOT stink, you little shit.”

The redheaded imp gave me a mischievous grin. “You’re not the one who has to smell you when you come back from the farm.”

“I’m sorry for working hard to make sure you have something to eat.” I grumbled. “Becca too, by the way. And by extension, our baby Eden.” I liked the way Sam’s face lit up when I said ‘our baby’, it was so sweet that my heart warmed pleasantly. But I kept my serious face on. “So I’m sooooo sorry for stinking up the place and making sure our family has enough to eat.”

“Don’t be sorry, stinky-poo.” Sam teased. “You’re like the vegetables you harvest, tasty once they’ve been washed clean.”

I stood up and playfully tried to pull the jacket off Sam. “If it smells so bad, just give it back then.”

Sam’s beautiful laughter rang clear and strong at my attempt at parting the jacket from him, making my heart skip a few beats. I loved Sam’s laugh, because Sam rarely laughs out loud. He freely and generously gives his adorable smile to everyone. And when he does laugh with other people, he gives them a short chuckle and the whisper of a breath. Even with Becca, he usually uses his soundless laugh. But with me, it’s like all of his insecurities and fears regarding his voice disappear, like he knows I would never judge how poorly he speaks or whether he sounds weird or not. So he freely gifts me with his whole, pure laugh, a laugh that’s full of sound and joy. I still can’t get over how Sam chose me to receive the privilege of his laughter. Every laugh from Sam is a precious gift that I treasured in my heart.

“I’m kidding, you dumdum.” Sam said, clutching the jacket tighter around himself and turning away from me so that I can’t take it from him. “You smell amazing.” 

I laughed and gently turned Sam back towards me so that he could read my lips. “NOW I know you’re messing with me. I know I don’t stink, but I don’t smell THAT good either.”

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me back to bed. I allowed myself to be dragged down by my boyfriend, carefully positioning so that we were lying down face to face. While I love spooning Sam and burying my face in his mass of red hair when we sleep, it’s not really a position that’s conducive for conversations with my deaf boyfriend. So we usually default to this position when we have one of our talks, something which has become a daily occurrence and is always a highlight of my day. I once again wonder how one man can be so lucky, to have someone I’ve always yearned for in my arms to kiss and to hold and to talk to everyday. I focused my attention back to Sam when he tapped my nose with a delicate finger, which is our code for _come back down to Earth, come back to me_.

“You smell amazing.” Sam repeated, smiling at me. “You know how they say that, when you lose one of your senses, the remaining ones become more acute? Well, I have the nose of a bloodhound. And believe me, I love how you smell.”

I rubbed our noses together. “What do I smell like, then?”

Sam put the lapel of the jacket to his nose and inhaled deeply again, as if he was trying to draw my essence from the cloth. “You smell sweet and salty, very earthy. It reminds me of you working hard in the field, being the dependable, strong person everyone knows you are. You smell of strength, inner and outer, something very few people in this town have. Your smell reminds me of a beautiful summer, the warm sun shining down at me. You smell like freshly-dug earth, you know that wonderful, clean smell? It brings your hands to mind, the way you work the soil so that it would yield its secrets to you, and give you its fruits. I love it when you come home after working on the farm the whole day, all dripping in sweat, because it makes your beautiful soul shine through clearly and honestly. That’s who you are, Grizz. Exhausted from all the work but deeply satisfied that you’ve done your part. That’s what you smell like to me, an honest heart and a beautiful soul.”

I was stunned by what Sam said. No one has ever talked about me like that before. People compliment me on my survival skills in the woods and in gardening and farming. They tell me I’m a good leader and provider, which sometimes feels like lip service. But Sam saw beneath that and discerned the emotions I feel underneath it all. It was beautiful to hear, to confirm that Sam knows me better than anyone.

I was speechless for a moment as I processed what Sam just said. When I recovered, I grinned back at my boyfriend. “Wow. Thank you. That’s… you’re amazing.” 

Sam shrugged, and I saw that my boyfriend thought he was only stating the obvious.

“I mean, you’re probably only saying that to get in my pants.” I joked.

Sam gave me one of his patented eye rolls, which I always found adorable. “Please. As if I have to exert any effort for that to happen. That’s like, the most effortless thing in the world.”

“Oh, so you’re calling me a slut now? What happened to being the warm sun and fresh earth and all that shit?”

“Yes, I think you’re a slut. But you’re my slut.” Sam laughed again, sending tingles up my spine.

I pinched Sam’s cute nose gently. “If I remember correctly, I’m not the one who jumped into the shower while I was in there, showering and minding my own business. I’m not the one who begged for sex this morning. What was it you said? _‘If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll lose my goddamned mind’_? And I’m the slut?”

“Oh please,” Sam said, signing animatedly. “I poked my head in for a second to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with me or if you’re already running late and wanted it in your lunch box, and you dragged me in there so fast my clothes got wet.”

I was indignant “That’s not what happened at all!”

Sam kissed me on the lips. “No, but which story do you think people will believe?”

My eyes grew wide with disbelief. “You devious little shit! That’s it, no more sex for you.”

He just shrugged, looking unfazed. “Meh. I’ll just jerk off while wearing this jacket. It would feel about the same, anyway.”

It was my turn to laugh. “I should never have given my letter jacket to you. It’s giving you so many crazy ideas.”

“Yeah, big mistake.” Sam agreed. “But hey, let me enjoy being the himbo jock’s boyfriend, okay? I never thought it would ever happen, and now I get to throw it in everyone’s face.”

“Himbo jock? I didn’t know you were dating Clark.” I joked, pouting.

“I said himbo, not idiot.” Sam dismissively said.

I laughed. “Speaking of enjoying being my boyfriend and throwing it in people’s faces… do you know why I brought the jacket out?”

Sam nodded. “You wanted to remind me you’re a hot-shot jock and I’m so lucky you’re mine?”

“Be serious.” I chided, nuzzling Sam’s neck before facing him again. “Well, yes. That’s one reason and don’t you forget it! But also, there’s another reason. Have you heard of the Letterman Heist?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed with recognition at what I said. “I’ve heard of it, of course. I've attended every year, mostly because Becca wants to. But it’s never had anything to do with me before, so I never really paid attention to the rules the actual players play.”

“Well, now it does have something to do with you. That’s what you get for dating a himbo jock.” I grinned. “It’s simple, really. All the football players give their letter jackets to their girlfriends.” I wiggled my eyes at Sam. “Or, you know, in my case, to my horny sex beast.”

Sam lightly slapped my chest while smiling. “Dumdum.”

I chuckled. “Anyway, we give our jackets to our significant others, who become members of team Jacket, and then we play a game, Jackets against the Centurions. For the whole day, you and the others who received jackets need to wear them so it’s identifiable who’s in the game. You need to protect the jacket, because the Centurion’s objective is to steal them from you guys. Not like we can physically hold you down and rip the jackets off of you, mind. We just sneak around and catch you not wearing it and steal it from you. You must ALWAYS have the jacket on your person. You can take it off, but if you lock it away in your locker, or hide it, or if you’re ever caught without it, that counts as a stolen jacket. Also, none of you can leave the football field. We’ll be having a cook-out on the day, so it won’t be boring. Plus everyone is invited, not just the people playing in the Heist, so we usually have everyone hanging out anyway. But if you leave the designated area, that counts as a stolen jacket too, so don’t think you can just hide out somewhere. Normally, it’s a big game since we have like thirty players on the football team. But there are only seven members of the football team who’s here with us in New Ham, so there are seven Centurions and seven Jackets. If we manage to steal majority of the jackets, at least four in this case, the football team wins. If you guys manage to hold on to majority of the jackets, you guys win.”

Sam nodded at my explanation. “What’s the prize?”

“Well, the losing team becomes the winning team’s slave for a whole week. Not just the person who gave you the jacket, or who you give the jacket to. Everyone on the losing team becomes the slave of everyone in the winning team.”

Sam’s nose curled up. “I don’t think I like anything that has the word slavery included in it.”

I smiled. “It’s mostly menial stuff, no one takes it too far. If something is out of line, you can ex that order.”

Sam seemed unconvinced. “Why would anyone participate in this? I’ve seen your teammates, they’re mostly at the beck and call of their girlfriends already, right? What’s in it for the Jackets?”

“Well, if a Centurion doesn’t bring someone to the Heist, they become the slave of the whole football team for a week. And unlike being a slave as part of the losing team in the Heist, being a slave to the other guys on the team SUCKS. They really milk it for all it’s worth, like making you do laundry or clean their toilets. That’s every single team member’s toilets, mind you. So the girlfriends usually end up agreeing to save their boyfriends from servitude.” I explained, signing at the same time to drive the point home.

“Wow. Harsh.” Sam said. “So who did you bring last year?”

“Carla.” I answered simply. “Not that she and I had anything special, but we’re talking about THIRTY loads of laundry and toilets and food orders and other crap here. I’m not down for that.”

Sam chuckled, giving me an understanding nod. “Well, I did say you were convincing. But it seems like the Jackets have the advantage. How hard could it be to keep the jacket on?”  
I pinched Sam’s cheek. “You’re stuck in here taking care of Eden so much, you probably don’t realize it. But its summer now, babe. It’s really hot outside. You WILL take that jacket off at one point or another, in which case we’ll be waiting to snatch it from you.” I smirked at Sam, “I mean, I probably just have to wink at you and you’ll be taking your clothes off for me anyway.”

Sam huffed. “Wow, you really like flattering yourself, don’t you?” My red-headed boyfriend sneaked a sly peek at my body and smiled. “I mean, you’re not wrong, but didn’t your parents teach you not to brag?”

“Does that mean you’ll come?” I asked, my face full of hope. “I really don’t feel like doing any cleaning for Jason or Clark. If you’ve seen their house, you’d understand. It’s super gross. Plus, it’s really more of an excuse for partying anyway, like most things that happen in this town.”

Sam smiled, but then his face turned serious. “I’d love to help you out. But I think you’re forgetting something, Grizz.”

“What?”

Sam cocked his head to the side and looked at me like I was missing something obvious. “You’re not exactly out to the team, are you? Or, for that matter, to the rest of the people here in New Ham. Only Becca, Kelly, and Allie knows about us. Maybe Gordie and Bean have an idea as well. What would the rest of them say if you bring the gay deaf kid to the Heist? What would your teammates say? Maybe more importantly, what would the Guard say?”

I looked at Sam tenderly. “Well, I was going to come out sooner than later. It was bound to happen, so why not now?” I cupped Sam’s cheek tenderly. “I’m not ashamed of you. Of us. I want everyone to know that you’re mine, and that I’m yours. I didn’t want to come out before all of this happened, because I still cared about what everyone thought. But now, who the heck cares what they think? We’re all in a crazy parallel universe. If they have a problem with us being together, I’d like to know now so that I can protect you and what we have from their close mindedness. And also so I can stop giving them vegetables from the farm.”

Sam smiled sweetly and grabbed my hand that was touching his face. “I don’t want you to experience what I had. Being the butt of jokes and bullied, first for being deaf, then for being gay. I’ve always asked myself what I’ve done to deserve all of this. Like, can’t God just give me being deaf or being gay, one or the other? Why did he have to give me that left-right double whammy? But if that’s the price I have to pay to have met you and be with you, then I’m glad it happened.” Sam then nodded at me. “Okay then. If you’re ready, I’m definitely ready.”

We smiled at each other and kissed, ready to play in the Heist, and effectively announce to the world that we were a couple. I didn’t tell Sam that there was still a pinch of fear in my heart about how people would react, but I know that with Sam beside me, I have nothing to fear. I just know that this year’s Heist was going to be interesting.


	2. Hot Summer Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to the football field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Sam  
> Song for the Chapter: Hot in the City (Billy Idol)  
> Trigger Warnings: Homophobic slurs from the villain we love to hate. You have been warned.

_SAM_

_Wow, it_ is _hot_ , I thought as I stepped out of the house. I started flapping the lapels of Grizz’s jacket to fan myself and generate some airflow. Grizz was right, I have been cooped up in the house for too long. Is it really summer already? My whole world has been consumed with taking care of Eden and Becca, and loving Grizz. Time had lost all meaning for me. Instead, my days are divided between feeding and changing and playing with Eden, hanging out with Becca, cooking meals for everyone in the house, and spending time with my boyfriend. Not that I’m playing favorites, but Grizz time is my favorite time. Okay, maybe I _was_ in a bubble. Not that I’m complaining. It was a bubble I’ve always dreamed of being in. A man that I love who loves me back, my best friend in the whole world, our beautiful baby, all colliding into a beautiful universe that occupies my entire existence.

It wasn’t as if I was a hermit, too. Allie visits often enough, and the Guard comes with her most of the time. I see Gordie and Bean every so often when they come to talk to Grizz about things. Kelly comes almost every day. At first, I thought it was because she wants to check up on Eden. But it’s becoming more apparent that she really comes for Becca. I’ve wondered if either of them realize what’s going on. Not that I’d ever intervene directly, as I believe it’s important for people to make realizations on their own rather than being beaten over the head with things. But I can’t help but feel excited for my best friend. She deserves the world, after everything she’s been through. She deserves her own true love story.

I locked the door behind me, making sure that I brought everything I needed. I felt nauseous, but I wasn’t exactly sure why. That’s a lie, I knew exactly why. It was the build-up of the jittery, nervous energy I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was the first time that I’d join the Letterman Heist, not as a spectator and a random body in the crowd of partiers, but as a participant. On top of that, this is the first time that Grizz and I would go public with our relationship. I was actually more nervous for Grizz than for myself. I have always been the gay kid. I’ve taken the brunt of all the blows our small-minded community could muster. I hated it, not gonna lie. But I came through to the other side. I know I can take it. But Grizz has had nothing but the love and respect of West Ham. He was a star football player, too smart to be a meathead jock, skilled with his hands, and was considerate and kind. Everyone loved Grizz. I can’t handle imagining him having to go through what I have. He kept reassuring me that he was ready to face whatever comes, but my fear for his wellbeing twisted at my insides, and almost made me unlock the door and go back in. It was only the promise that I made him, that I would show up today, that stopped me from doing that. Grizz is exhausted from managing the farm as it is, he doesn’t need to be a slave to the rest of the Guard and the other football players as well, running him ragged with their stupid orders.

I sighed and steeled my resolve. What’s the worst that could happen? Maybe I was easy pickings: a deaf, gay kid who couldn’t fight back. Maybe Grizz’s status would protect him. And if he had even one of the other Guards in his corner, that might be enough to dissuade any of the bigots from giving him a hard time.

I jiggled the door knob to make sure it was properly locked, and closed the screen door. The football field wasn’t that far from the house, so I decided to let Becca and Kelly take the car. They had Eden, and it was more comfortable for them. They wanted to wait for me, but I knew it would take me quite a bit of time to calm my nerves and get emotionally ready, so I told them to go ahead. Might not have been my smartest move, as the sun is now out in full force, and I’m sweating already just a few minutes from our house. I take back what I told Grizz the night he gave me the jacket. With this heat, this Heist is definitely the Centurions’ to lose.

I was a sweaty mess by the time I got to the football field. I wiped my brow with the handkerchief I brought with me, and it was soggy and gross by the time I was done. I wanted to take the jacket off, but I was paranoid that one of the Centurions was waiting to ambush me on the way to the field. I honestly didn’t care about winning the game. I wouldn’t mind catering to Grizz. Actually, I discovered that doing things for him like cooking his favorite meals or straightening out his normally messy drawer gave me a sense of pride and joy that I had not felt before. But at the same time, I hated the idea of doing the same for Clark or Jason, or even Luke, nice as he was. Not to mention the other football players who I rarely interacted with. Plus, I dunno, I just didn’t want to embarrass Grizz by having his jacket be the first one stolen. I decided that I’d try my best to hold on, because I didn’t want anyone to think that Grizz made a bad choice in choosing me.

There were a couple of people standing near the entrance to the field, and some of them gave me confused looks when they saw what I was wearing. I ignored them and scanned the gridiron. I saw that the main cluster of people were in the middle of the field. There were a couple of huge grills that were smoking there, and even from a far I can smell the grilling burgers and meat. I hesitated in the shade of the stadium for a second, the old fear that I thought I already stamped out quickly coming back in my heart. I made a 180 and almost started to run out of there, but I saw Becca from the corner of my eye waving at me. I gave her a panicked look, and she must have seen the fear in my face. So she gave Eden to Kelly for a quick second and started jogging towards me. I was rooted in place and waited for my best friend to arrive.

_What’s the matter, Sam?_ Becca signed, concern clear on her face. _Did something happen? Did anyone say anything to you? God help them, I am a hormonal, stressed-out mom and ready to fight. Who was it? Who?_

Even with my fear, I couldn’t stop my eyes from rolling in their sockets. _Okay, Bruce Lee. Calm down. I’m fine, no one said anything. I’m… I’m just scared shitless._  


Becca patted my face with her left hand while she signed with her right. _Don’t be scared. I’m here. Grizz is here. We got you._

_I’m more scared for Grizz, to be honest._ I signed.

_Your boyfriend is a big boy, Sam. He can take care of himself. He’s ready. You need to be ready as well._

I took a deep breath and nodded. Becca was right. Grizz needed me, and this was the least I could do for him. Who the heck cares what people think, anyway? At the end of the day, I get to go to bed in Grizz’s arms. I squeezed Becca’s hand in gratitude and walked towards the main mass of people in the middle of the field.

It was almost comical how heads swiveled to my direction as I approached. I was a little grateful that I couldn’t hear the buzz of talking that was surely taking place. There were a couple of fingers pointed towards me, making it clear that I was the center of attention. I searched for Grizz in the crowd, but I couldn’t find him, so I continued scanning the crowd. I looked directly at people who were openly staring, and most of them quickly looked away when I met their gazes. I laughed in my head at the open display of typical teenager mentality, where everyone was brave because they knew I couldn’t hear them. I understood that I needed to act cool and unbothered, and let them talk.

I saw Allie waving at me, and standing beside her were Helena and Gwen. Both girls were wearing letter jackets as well, and they both gave me wide smiles. Gwen crooked her finger at me, mouthing “Come here!” slowly to make sure that I could read her lips.

Well, it was now or never, so I strode towards them with a confidence I didn’t really feel. Fake it till you make it, Sam, I chanted to myself. I gave the girls my best smile.

“Hello!” I said, hoping my voice didn’t waver or let on to the anxiety I was wrestling with.

“Sam! Looking good!” Allie said, signing at the same time. “I always suspected you’d look sexy as an athlete!”

I laughed and shook my head so hard, my vision spun. “Okay, you can tone it down now. You’ve already exceeded your cousin ass-kissing quota for the day. Maybe for the week.”

Helena, always the kind soul, nodded towards Allie. “She’s right, Sam. The letter jacket really suits you.”

Before I could respond, Gwen waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention. She really lived up to her reputation as an in-your-face kind of person, but I felt that she was someone you could depend on, so I didn’t mind the invasion of my personal space as much. I nodded towards her to signify that she had my attention.

Gwen straightened out the collar on my jacket and grinned. “So, Sam. Unless you suddenly joined the football team in the past few months, I’m going to assume someone else gave you this jacket.”

“You would be right.” I answered, hoping I was matching the energy level that she was giving off.

I was profoundly deaf, but I somehow felt the squeal that Gwen emitted. I didn’t know if I should feel sorry for the hearing people that were around us, but it was obviously loud because a lot of people looked at our direction.

She leaned in, as if she wanted to be in on a juicy secret. “Spill! Whose jacket is it?”

There it was. The question I knew was coming. I made a quick scan around to see if Grizz was anywhere around, but I still couldn’t find him. So I took a deep breath and steeled myself. “Well…”

My words were halted by a heavy hand that slammed on my back. The thick jacket muffled some of the blow’s impact, but I still felt that. The hit made me cough slightly, as I swiveled to see who was behind me. 

Campbell.

I sighed at the sight of his face. He had the chilling smile he always gave me, full of contempt and barely concealed rage. He reeked of alcohol, clearly he's been drinking. I haven’t seen my brother in a long while, and let’s just say I wasn’t very happy to end that streak.

“Look at my baby brother, wearing a letter jacket! Such a good little fag!” Campbell made a point of signing slowly, as if he was signing to an idiot. He knew I hated it when he did that. “Did you make that jacket yourself, with your little fairy sewing machine? You’re pathetic!”

Allie crossed her arms and glared at my brother. “What _is_ your damage, Campbell?”

Campbell pretended to look shocked. “What? I’m just saying what you’re all thinking! Who in their right mind would ever give this piece of shit their jacket? He’s just trying to fit in, to belong where he’s not wanted.” He grabbed my chin and yanked my face towards him, making sure I can read his lips. I struggle but he clamped his hand down on my chin, his nails digging into my skin and making it bleed. “Listen to me, you faggot. No one will ever love you. Admit it, you either made that jacket, or stole someone else to make yourself seem relevant. Well, you’re not. You’re less than garbage.” He started to shake my face with so much force, everything became a blur. I was about to lash out with my arms to try to dislodge myself from him, when I saw a haze of movement behind Campbell. In a flash, my face was free from his grip, but the momentum threw me to the ground. The grass muffled my fall, but it still hurt. I was dizzy from the whole commotion, but I felt arms grab hold of me and stabilize me. The spinning of my vision slowed, and I was able to discern Becca holding on to me, squatting protectively between me and Campbell. In front of her stood Luke and Jason, their arms spread as if guarding a soccer goal from an opponent. Beyond them, I saw Clark had Campbell in a choke hold, shaking him like a rag doll. And in front of Campbell, my boyfriend glowered down at my brother. I almost couldn’t recognize Grizz, hate twisting his normally gentle features. He held Campbell by the hair, his face thrust real close to my brother’s. I could barely read his lips and make out what he was saying, my vision was still swimming. But I could recognize him saying my name, and the word boyfriend. Clark threw Campbell down into the grass, and motioned for him to run.

Campbell looked furious but shaken. He threw Grizz and me the dirtiest look I have ever seen (and I have personally experienced how dirty Campbell’s looks could be, so for him to exceed that with the intensity of this one really shook me), then he brushed himself off, picked himself off of the ground and stalked away from the field. The Guard kept their eye on Campbell’s retreating form, but I couldn’t wait until my brother completely left the field. I call out my boyfriend’s name, and his face swiveled to where I still lay. The anger drained from his face and he rushed towards me. He and Becca both helped me get up, and he dabbed the blood dribbling down my chin with the edge of his shirt. The tears came unbidden into my eyes, and I buried my face in his chest, whereupon I felt his arms clamp around me in the tightest embrace I’ve ever experienced. Even in the middle of all this chaos, this was all I needed to feel safe and secure. I felt his chest vibrate, and I deduced that he was speaking to everyone, but I didn’t have the energy to raise my head and read his lips. I just melted into Grizz’s arms, clutching at him as if he was my life line. Because he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campbell gets on my nerves. Protect Grizzam at all costs!


	3. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz discovered that you should always give people a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the Chapter: If You Were Gay (Avenue Q)  
> POV: Grizz
> 
> Just a quick chapter!

_GRIZZ_

Sam was shaking in my arms, and kept burrowing his face into my chest. I could feel the blood from his chin soak into my shirt, the sticky warmth spreading across my skin. That warmth ignited my anger, because it meant that Sam, _my Sam_ , was hurt. And all I could do was hold him closer to me.

Everyone was talking at the same time. Allie fretted, and Becca hovered, and Helena fussed, and Gwen cussed like a sailor, and Luke clasped my shoulder, and Jason and Clark were debating whether to hunt Campbell down and kick his ass more. But none of them mattered. All that mattered was the boy in my arms. So I cleared my throat loudly, and everyone went silent.

“I need to get him cleaned up. Can you guys help me get him to the bathroom?”

That was all I needed to say, and our friends sprung into action. Jason, Gwen and Clark waded through the crowd that had gathered to gawk at what just went down, telling people to move and creating a path straight to the locker room. Allie ran ahead of us to look for a first-aid kit. Luke and Helena asked people to immediately notify them should Campbell return into the football field. Becca patted Sam’s hair and squeezed my arm. She said she’s go check up on Eden then join us immediately in the locker room.

I released Sam from my vise-like bear hug. That was the last thing that I wanted to do, but I needed to get him to the locker room. He was still shaking, but the wounds on both sides of his chin seemed to have stopped bleeding. He had his eyes shut, so I gently tapped on his nose for our signal. _Open your eyes. Come back to me_.

Sam took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. They were moist with tears, and my heart ached with so much pain, it scared me.

I knew he wasn’t up for talking, so I didn’t vocalize and just signed to him. _Let me bring you to the locker room, get you all cleaned up_.

His hands were shaking as he signed. _I’m sorry, Grizz_

_Sorry for what? None of this is your fault_.

_Campbell’s my brother. Because of me, you have to deal with shit like this_.

I shook my head. _Stop. None of this is your fault. Don’t blame yourself. Come with me, let’s go to the locker room._

I held his hand and walked with him to the building. I let him set the pace, making sure he’s walking steady. People were openly gawking at us, but that was the last thing on my mind. All I cared about was to get him to the locker room and get his face treated.

Clark and Jason did a pretty good job of opening a path for us. Those two may have Cro-Magnon brains, but they were loyal. And more importantly, scary when they need to be. So the crowd parted with no issue. I could see from their faces, though, that I have some explaining to do. But that can wait. Sam first. Always Sam first.

It was cool in the locker room, and Allie was laying out gauze and antiseptic from the first-aid kit she found there. Sam didn’t want to let go, but I told him to wash his face in the sink and clean his wounds so that Allie can bandage him up. I wanted to go with him, but I wanted to deal with the fall out while he wasn’t around. He’s been through enough without having to explain stuff to our friends. I gave his hand a squeeze, and he gave me a weak smile in return. He let go of my hand and walked towards the row of sinks at the back.

“Don’t worry, guys”, Luke said, entering the locker room with Helena in tow. “People said they saw Campbell stalking away toward’s Harry’s house. He’s probably not coming back.”

I nodded, though I knew I would keep an eye out just in case Campbell decides to come back and cause more problems. “Thanks, man.”

“How’s Sam?” Helena asked.

“Pretty shaken. He’s washing his face so that we can get those wounds of his bandaged.” I answer.

Gwen looked pissed. “I’m telling you, we should’ve kicked Campbell’s ass all the way back to West Ham. How could he do that to his own brother?”

“Hell, yeah, babe!” Clark agreed. “Don’t worry. If he shows that squirrely face of his around here again, we can double-team him!”

I sighed. “Thanks, guys. What a shit show.”

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Jason smirked at me. “So… you and Sam? Dating, I mean.”

“No, Jason.” I snapped, every word dripping with sarcasm. “I just lent him my jacket so he can get harassed by his asshole brother.”

“Chill, Grizz! We’re on your side here.” Luke said. “It’s just that, it’s a bit of a surprise. First time _I’ve_ heard of it.”

I took a deep, calming breath. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just a bit on edge here, guys. My boyfriend just got attacked by his psycho brother.” I looked at Jason. “Sorry for snapping at you, man. Thanks for having my back.”

Jason flashed me a thumbs up and a smile. Thank goodness for good-old Jason, never letting things get to him. He and Clark may be a couple of blockheads, but they’re my blockheads.

“So, boyfriend, huh?” Jason said, and I rolled my eyes at him. Yup, he’s a blockhead, alright.

“Yes, Jason. Didn’t think I need to spell it out for you, but yes, guys. Sam is my boyfriend.” I looked pointedly at Jason and Clark. “And yes, my dudes. That means I’m gay.”

“Not really,” Clark offered. “Couldn’t you be bi or pan and have Sam as your boyfriend?”

I think my brain exploded at what Clark said. I looked around, and everyone else seemed to be having the same reaction. Luke caught my eye and stared at me, and I could almost hear his thoughts. _Did he just really say that?_

Allie recovered first. “Uhhhh, Clark? How do you know what bi or pan mean?”

“What?” Clark asked, indignant. “I know stuff!”

“No, you don’t.” Luke said. 

“What’s buyer pan, bro?” Jason asked at the same time.

I pointed at Jason. “There! That’s exactly what I expected from you, Clark. And you’re telling me you’re an expert on LGBTQ matters?”

“The Lord _does_ work in mysterious ways.” Helena said. “We might be witnessing a miracle, right here.”

“Stop that, you asshats!” Gwen countered, stepping closer to Clark and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I think that’s incredibly sexy.”

“Oh yeah?” Clark grinned at his girlfriend. “Well, when we get alone later, I’ll tell you all about the Kinsey Scale.”

My mouth dropped open. “What the fuck is going on?”

Clark looked around with a smug look on his face. “Don’t act so surprised, I’m a lot smarter than I look!”

Jason snickered, and Gwen shrugged her shoulders. “We-lllllll…”

“Ugh, fine!” Clark said. “My little sister came out to our parents last year. Mom, not wanting her to feel alienated, brought us all to support groups and meetings and shit. I met a lot of cool people there. I think a lot of people there were hitting on me.” He look directly at Gwen. “Not that I’d ever swing that way, babe. No offense, Grizz.”

I was too shocked to respond.

“So anyway, I think it’s brave of my sister to do that. You know, come out and let us know who she really is. Never really had a problem with it.” Clark stepped up and clapped me on the shoulders. “Why is why I’m offended you didn’t tell us. You know we got your back.”

I lightly punched Clark on the shoulder. “I… I didn’t know how you’d react, man. You have to admit, you and Jason can get pretty… behind the times. How was I supposed to know you’ve gone all PFLAG on me?”

“I didn’t see any pee flags in those support groups. Their flag is actually the rainbow.” Clark confidently shared.

“There he is!” Luke laughed, sidling up beside me. “Welcome back, Clark.”

Clark gave Luke a puzzled look, then shrugged. I had to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“But yeah, man.” Luke said. “I hope you didn’t think this would change our friendship. You’re still Grizz. Except now, you like dudes. No big deal.”

I swallowed hard. To think that, if New Ham didn’t happen, I planned on never getting in touch with these guys again. I was a dick for that. Right then, I promised myself that I would always give people a chance.

“Thanks, man.” I croaked out. “Good looking out.”

“Grizz?”

I rapidly turned at the sound of the only voice that mattered. Sam stood behind us, wiping his face with a towel, his hair wet from washing his face. The new found confidence I got from hearing all the support coming from our friends took hold of me, and I strode over to him, touched his face gently, and kissed him.

I could feel his shock, he stood there uncertain, his kiss tentative. So I looked him in the eye as I signed.

_They know. About me. About us. And they’re cool with it._

_Really?_ He signed back, his lips curving into a tiny smile. _I mean, kinda hard to miss that after the whole Campbell debacle out there._

_Yes. So don’t worry anymore. How’s your face?_ I gingerly touched the areas where Campbell’s nails dug into Sam’s face, and I felt the anger coil around my heart again. _It’s pretty deep, but we’ll get you some plaster bandages. Are you hurt anywhere else? You fell pretty bad._

Sam gave me a bright smile though his eyes were shining. _I’m fine. Especially after what you said. Oh, Grizz, I’m so happy for you! I was so afraid, but now that I know your friends support you, I feel so much better._. He then threw his arms around me and hugged me. I held him close, a little angry with myself that Sam worried so much about me. I should have done more to reassure him.

Jason cleared his throat loudly. “Guys, I think this is our signal to scram.”

I laughed, which made Sam look up. I took his hand, and together we walked towards the rest of our friends.

“Well, it’s a relief that you guys finally know.” I said, sincerity making my voice rough with emotion. “I’m sorry about not telling you guys sooner. We didn’t mean to lie to all of you. You've all met Sam. My boyfriend."

Luke smiled at Sam. “Hey, if this bozo ever gives you any problems, you let us know, alright? We’ll set him straight.”

Sam smiled warmly at Luke in response, but Clark looked alarmed. “Bro, that’s super homophobic. Conversion therapy doesn’t work.”

Sam, reading lips, asked me tentatively. “Did he just say what I think he said?”

We all laughed at Sam’s confusion. “I’ll explain later. Right now, Allie will patch you up.”

Allie patted the seat next to her, and Sam went to get his chin treated. And I still marveled at what just happened. I’m out to my friends, and to the whole town with that bullshit Campbell pulled. And it’s okay. Even if someone tries to make a big deal out of it, I know my best friends won’t desert me. More importantly, they know about me and Sam. And that’s the biggest wonder of all. I can now show everyone how much this boy means to me. And I can’t wait.

I pulled Luke, Clark, and Jason close and gave them the biggest hug I could. "I love you, guys."

Jason pointed at Sam with his lips. "Dude, your boyfriend is right there."

"Okay, you two need to stop being this stupid!" I said, hoping the humor was clear in my voice. "Seriously though. I'm sorry for not being upfront about it. And thanks for being cool."

Luke smiled. "Anytime. Actually, with everything that's happened, I have an idea. If Sam is still up for playing, I propose a rules change to this year's Heist."

I looked at my boyfriend getting treated by Allie. "I'm not sure, guys. He might be over this whole day now."

"Well, ask him then." Luke said, eyes gleaming. "I promise, this will be fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLARK!!!! I hate you in the show but I like thinking of you as a good person!
> 
> And Luke, what the heck are you talking about? Because damned if I know what rules change you want to bring in. Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Short chapter, hope it was still fun to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I already have the subsequent chapters prepared. Just need to hammer the pages down. Please leave comments and kudos, validation keeps me alive!


End file.
